A Aprendiz de Bruxa Fami
by Kairy-Chan
Summary: O que acontece quando duas raparigas de 10 anos, curiosas, decidem espreitar o interior de uma loja aparentemente abandonada? **A Aprendiz de Bruxa Fami** de novo online, está a ser actualizada aos pouquinhos .


Yo! Kairy-chan desu! XD

Devido à grande quantidade de tempo livre (eu sei, podia estar a estudar ou a fazer outra coisa qualquer, MAS...!) eu decidi voltar a colocar on-line a história da Fami! Que lindo, não é? Pois... Bah, vai-me dar cá uma trabalheira -.-'' Mas enfim, são as pancas que se me dão!

Já agora, para quem acompanhava a "série", não vale a pena reler (só se for para relembrar). As alterações feitas são.. mínimas e insignificantes (estilo a cor dos olhos da Fami, que viraram azuis)

Tenho que agradecer em especial à **Harukaze** **Dore-chan** e ao **Dymien Dalijah **(eu sei, eu sei, inverti os nomes de propósito)!! 

Vá, agora, abram os olhos e preparem-se para o "re-make" de A APRENDIZ DE BRUXA FAMI!!

* * *

**Mocinha Chata, desconhecida (a alguns, mas pronto) por enquanto:** Antes de nada, EU NÃO SOU CHATA!! Depois – Olá! O meu nome é Fami Harukaze, muito prazer! Tenho 10 anos... Uau, já passou uma década...

**Eu:** Boa, se ficassemos à espera de uma pequena descrição tua, ficavamos aqui uma outra década, isso sim... E ainda dizes tu que não és chata... Bah!

**Fami:** ¬¬X Não exageres.

**Eu:** Então, vá, podes fazer uma descrição RÁPIDA, menina... a despachar.

**Fami:** Hmpf... Continuando, eu tenho o cabelo cor-de-rosa, claro e comprido. Os meus olhos são azuis. No que toca aos gostos, sou muito semelhante ao meu pai, já ao meu comp... (olha para mim de relance e decide cortar algumas frases ao seu texto – a cara que eu não devia ter!! XD) Mas isso agora não importa!

**Alguém:** E de que género de fic vai ser esta?

**Eu: **É pá, estás a ver _Ojamajo Doremi_? Pronto, agora é _Ojamajo Fami_. Simples, claro e rápido.

**Fami:** Sim, mas avisamos já que vão haver muitas diferenças, como já seria de esperar!

**Eu:** Ok, vamos colocar a conversa de lado e iniciar a fic:

**A Nova Aluna**

Fami estava na sala de aula, a fazer um teste de matemática e estava com uma branca. Tinha-se esquecido de toda a matéria. O barulho das canetas a escrivinharem ao seu lado irritavam-na profundamente. Tinha vontade de gritar... Olhou em redor e todos tinham a cabeça baixa e escreviam, escreviam, escreviam...

Ela abriu a boca para gritar, mas o único som produzido por si mesma era, por muito estranho que pareça, a campainha da escola. Todos ergueram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e disseram "Acabei" em unissono. Levantaram-se em fila e foram entregando os testes. Ela continuou sentada. A professora e toda a turma rodearam-na. Sussurros e risinhos vinham de todos os lados. A professora olhou para ela e tirou-lhe o teste.

**Professora:** Tudo em branco, hmm? Pois bem... Noriko, podes puxar!

Primeiro, Noriko – que acompanhava Fami desde os seus tempos de pré-primária- olhou para esta com ar de pena, mas depois fez a maior cara de alucinada que lhe era possível e puxou uma alavanca, que apareceu do nada a seu lado, fazendo aparecer um buraco debaixo da cadeira de Fami e ela caiu...

AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Piii... Piii... Piii...

Era o despertador a tocar. Ela acordou meio sobressaltada. Deu uma cacetada ao despertador para ele se 'calar' e sentou-se.

**Fami:** Outro sonho. Mas porquê um teste de matemática? Porquê a Noriko? Já são três dias com este sonho. (bocejou) bem, vou preparar-me para chegar cedo à escola.

Vestiu os calções de ganga, pelo joelho, a camisola de manga comprida cor-de-rosa e o colete sem mangas, com capuz. Depois, escovou o longo cabelo e correu para a cozinha. 

**Doremi:** Bom dia, querida!

**Fami:** Bom dia, mamã! – deu-lhe dois beijos na face e sentou-se à mesa, onde o pequeno almoço já estava pronto.- Não era preciso incomodares-te! Eu consigo fazer o pequeno almoço sozinha.

**Doremi, em tom de gozo:** Mas que mal tem uma mãe fazer o pequeno almoço à filha, hein?

**Fami, com a boca cheia de torrada:** 'enhum... Eu 'té go'to!- engoliu a torrada que tinha na boca e bebeu um bocado de leite.- Mãe... Olha, já alguma vez tiveste um pesadelo durante três dias ou mais? Sempre a mesma coisa?

**Doremi, lembrando a sua infância:** Já. Durante umas quantas semanas, até!

**Fami:** E então?

**Doremi:** Bem, uma grande conselheira da altura disse-me que normalmente quando tinhamos um sonho mau queria dizer que aconteceria o contrário. Um presságio de sorte!

**Fami:** Presságio? O que é um pres... AH! Já estou atrasada! – gritou ela, olhando para o relógio de pulso.- Adeus mãe, até logo.- dirigiu-se para a entrada a toda a velocidadecalçou-se a correr, pôs a mala às costas e foi a correr para a escola, com uma torrada que entretanto tinha ido buscar à mesa da cozinha.

**Doremi, olhando para a filha que já ia longe:** Estranho... Ainda falta meia hora para começarem as aulas.

Fami chegou à escola esgotada de tanto correr. Depois sentou-se perto do campo de futebol e tirou um caderno de dentro da mala. Fami, ao contrário da sua mãe, tinha uma queda para o desporto, em especial para o futebol. Ela, juntamente com alguns colegas da sua turma (e não só), formaram uma equipa que desafiava as restantes turmas, mesmo de alunos mais velhos.

Acabaram por chegar dois rapazes, gémeos, que se aproximaram. Um de nome Kouji e outro Kenji, gostavam de se vestir de igual, alterando um pormenor ou outro que costumava ser azul para o primeiro e verde para o segundo. Os dois cumprimentaram-na, alegremente.

**Fami:** Estão prontos para os treinos?- perguntou apontando uma coisa e outra no caderno. – Sentem-se aí, enquanto esperamos pelo resto. 

Eles sentaram-se e pousaram a bola. Ficaram a conversar até chegarem os restantes rapazes e duas raparigas.

**Gémeos:** Finalmente!

**Kazuya (um dos rapazes):** O que é que tu querias? A minha irmãzinha querida demora meia hora a pentear-se.

**Noriko:** Oh, pois... Eu não demoro meia hora, seu mentiroso! Tu é que adormeceste! – como dois irmãos que são, passavam a vida a discutir, embora, como já seja de esperar, se adorem profundamente. 

**Fami, cortanto Kazuya:** Estamos a perder tempo!!

Fami era a única rapariga do grupo que jogava. As restantes gostavam de assistir e ajudar, mas nunca jogar. Costumavam ficar a apontar recordes no caderninho de Fami, arbitrar, claque e cronometrar. Já os jogadores dividiam-se em equipas de seis e jogavam entre si até faltarem dez minutos para a professora chegar. Já na sala, gostavam de conviver com o resto da turma.

Nesse dia estavam a fazer um jogo de histórias antes da professora chegar. Os alunos colocavam-se à volta do quadro e alguém contava uma parte de uma história. Depois a pessoa que estava a contar chamava outra para continuar. Todos menos Erika se estavam a divertir. Ela achava aquilo muito infantil, pori isso ficou a olhar para fora da escola, com ar solitário e sonhador.

A professora chegou e todos se sentaram nos seus lugares.

**Professora:** Bom dia.

**Turma:** Bom dia, senhora professora!

Professora: Tenho duas novidades para vocês. Primeiro, o primeiro jogo da Maratona de Desporto Colectivo será no Sábado da semana que vem e será... Basketball! Os alunos que quiserem participar, podem vir falar comigo durante a hora de almoço.

Fami olhou em redor, concentrando-se na sua "equipa", que sorria, animada.

**Erika, com ar incomodado e convencido:** E qual é a outra novidade, setora?

**Professora:** Erika... É senhora professora ou professora Iiduka, nada de "setora", está certo?

**Erika:** Hmpf...

**Professora:** Muito bem... A outra novidade é que têm uma nova colega na turma!

Sussurros por todo o lado.

**Professora em alto e bom som**: SILÊNCIO! – muda o tom de voz – Vá Kairy, podes entrar.

Todos ficaram calados para ver quem sairía por detrás da porta. Os do fundo esticaram-se para tentar ver quem era. Depois, entrou pela porta uma rapariga com duas tranças azuis escuras e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha uma saia azul pouco acima do joelho, com um padrão simples. Tinha um ar muito simpático e alegre.

**Professora:** Olá de novo, Kairy. Não te queres apresentar aos teus novos colegas?

**Kairy:** Claro. Bom dia. O meu nome é Kairy Senoo – disse-o pegando no giz e escrevendo o seu nome no quadro – e tenho estado a dar a volta ao mundo. A minha mãe achou que era melhor colocar uma pausa nesta viagem por causa dos estudos e parámos aqui, pois trata-se do seu país de origem.

**Yutaka:** A volta ao mundo? Uau!! – Kairy respondeu-lhe com um sorriso.

**Kairy:** Eu nasci em Itália e tenho 10 anos, quase 11. Adoro aprender coisas sobre a cultura de outros países, as suas histórias, tradições, música, linguagem, gastronomia... Na verdade, embora conheça já muitas culturas, a japonesa é uma das que mais desconheço.. Portanto conto convosco para me ajudarem... Conto convosco – disse, terminando o seu pequeno discurso, sorrindo, como se tudo se resumisse a "Vamos ser amigos?". E a resposta era, invitavelmente, um "Sim".

**Professora:** Muito bem Kairy. Olha, senta-te ali, ao pé da Kami. – disse apontando para o lugar vazio junto da rapariga de cabelos rosados. Ela assentiu e seguiu para perto de Fami.

**Fami:** Olá, Kairy! O meu nome é fami harukaze! Prazer.

**Kairy:** Hmmm... Harukaze, hein? A minha mãe já me falou desse nome, mas não me lembro muito bem quem era.

**Fami, animada:** Não devo ser a única Harukaze no mundo, certo?

**Kairy, rindo-se:** Tens razão.

**Professora:** Meninas, aí atrás, portem-se bem. Têm um intervalo inteiro a seguir.

As duas desculparam-se e dedicaram-se a passar os apontamentos do quadro para o caderno. Passado algum tempo tocou para o intervalo e Fami foi mostrar a escola a Kairy. Depois passaram pelo campo de futebol para Kairy conhecer a equipa, fazendo automaticamente parte dela. Não que desporto fosse o seu forte, mas não dispensava uns remates de quando em vez.

Depois das aulas, Fami quis mostrar a Kairy a cidade e Aya, que era uma colega de turma, acompanhou-as. Deram a volta a toda a cidade, comeram umas bolachas numa pastelaria da cidade e deixaram Aya em casa, porque esta era perto dali.

**Fami: **Onde moras, Kairy?

**Kairy:** Sei que a minha rua é por ali, mas não decorei o nome.

**Fami:** Ok! A minha também é por lá. Eu faço-te companhia.

Kairy sorriu e agradeceu.

**Kairy:** Antes de irmos para casa, tenho que ir a um sítio. Vens?

**Fami:** Hmm.. Ok.

Elas começaram a andar e Kairy sacou um mapa da sua mochila. Passou o dedo pelo mapa, procurando o local onde se encontravam

Kairy: Estamos aqui.- continuou a passar o dedo pelo mapa e murmurou.- Onde é que fica aquilo?

**Fami:** De que é que estás à procura?

**Kairy:** De uma loja, mas já a localizei no mapa. Vamos!

Kairy desatou a correr e Fami seguiu-a. Correram durante algum tempo até pararem em frente de umas escadas para baixo, dando para a entrada de uma loja.

**Fami:** A Loja Mágica! A minha mãe proibiu-me de vir até aqui!...

**Kairy:** A minha também e não me disse o motivo. Isso encheu-me de curiosidade! Vamos aproximar-nos mais um pouco, ou não queres?

**Fami:** Bem...

**Kairy:** Se não quiseres, podemos ir embora. Eu venho cá amanhã.- disse, com um tom simpático.

**Fami:** Claro que não. Estamos aqui, vamos ver se vê-mos alguma coisa.

Desceram as escadas e espreitaram pela janela empoeirada. Nada a não ser escuridão. Continuaram a percorrer a fachada da loja até que fami reparou num movimento dentro da loja.

**Fami, assustada:** Kairy, aquela porta abriu-se. Isto deve estar assombrado.

**Kairy: **Pode.. pode ter sido só o vento. Vamos entrar e comprovar.

**Fami:** E se estiver ali alguém?

**Kairy:** Não te preocupes. Não está ali ninguém. Queres entrar?

**Fami, engolindo em seco:** Ok...

Elas entraram devagar olhando para todos os lados. Foram apreciando alguns objectos empoeirados que ali estavam, enquanto chegavam à tal porta. Ouviram um fungar e um choro. Depois ouviu-se uma voz calma a tentar consolar o que chorava. Kairy e Fami abraçaram-se uma à outra com toda a força, sem se conseguirem mexer, e gritaram muito alto. O choro parou e a cabeça de uma pessoa muito feia, olhos vermelhos de natureza e inchados devido ao choro, nariz enorme e cabelos verdes amarrados em dois carrapitos no alto da cabeça, com fios arroxeados apareceu atrás da porta e coemçou a refilar. 

Rika Makihatayama: Quem são vocês? O que estão a fazer na minha loja?

Kairy: Essta loja está abandonada... Não deve ser tua de certeza!

Fami, enchendo-se de coragem: Pois! Se fosse tua davas-lhe um jeitinho, não? Limpá-la... Sei lá!

Rika Makihatayama: Calem-se míudas! Vão-se embora daqui. Não estou para vos aturar.

Fami: Sua bruxa malvada!

E, de repente, a horrivel mulher começou a deitar fumo pelo nariz e, como se se esvaziasse, esvoaçou a alta velocidade pela loja, pousando levemente no chão. Assemelhava-se a um sapo.

Rika Makihatayama: NÃO! Mais aprendizes, não!!

_Continua..._

Amanhã há mais... (Em princípio XD)


End file.
